Conventionally, there is known a lighting remote control system in which a photodetector is provided at a movable illuminating device with a light emitter arranged at a remote controller. The photodetector detects the light emitted from the light emitter. The illuminating device is automatically turned toward the light-emitting direction (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-314507). This remote control system is used for illumination of a studio of a stage or other places and can be effectively used when a user holds a remote controller and is an illumination target. However, the remote control system is not suitable for use when the user is not an illumination target and when the irradiated position of illumination light is designated to an arbitrary position other than the user's position. This makes it difficult to designate the irradiated position of illumination light to an arbitrary position to which the user is hard to gain access.